catacomb_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Off-hand Items
"You've got two hands, why not use 'em both?" Shields Shields are off-hand items that sacrifice mobility for security. Crouching with a shield will block, but your roll is replaced with a shield-bash that knocks back enemies. Shield bashing at the exact moment the enemy attacks will cause a "shield parry" and will unbalance the enemy for a long period of time, allowing for a comeback. Crouching at the exact moment an enemy attacks will cause a "good block", that will stun the enemy for less time than a shield parry. After enough bashes, you'll start doing "weak bashes"; the shield will need to be reset by crouching for a short period of time. Weak bashes don't inflict the shield's special effect and won't stun/ parry the enemy. If an entity is strong enough blocks can be broken tumbling the shield user. Types of Shields Amulets As an alternative to a shield, you can wield an amulet. They grant passive powers to the user. Amulets have three power levels: * Amulet is unknown (usually still works, effect is weakest) * You recognize the amulet as (amulet name) * You realize the true power of your amulet (some amulets grant a new powerful effect) Amulets are recognized by having at least 3 INT. Amulets are realized (true power) by having at least 8 INT. However, unlike recognized amulets, amulets will cease to be realized if the wearer's INT falls back down to below 8 (e.g. removing equipment with a positive INT value). Amulet of Light Illuminates the dungeon around you. The downside is that enemies will spot you very quickly from very far away. * True power: When near a light source, you will quickly start to shine in a blinding light. This grants temporary +DEF which instantly fades after a hit or gradually away from light. Magic torches are not bright enough to trigger this. ** Your Intelligence is added to your Defense. This is shown on the character screen. ** Using equipment "of Light" or "Glowing" will enable the you to have the buff at all times. ** Having the buff enabled will lock out 2 energy bars. The amulet is easy to identify even when unrecognized. Simply drop it on the ground, an amulet of light will shine brightly. Amulet of the Void Drains the user of Energy. Also drains energy from nearby enemies. * True power: The user acts like a little black hole, pulling and damaging enemies, items and even boulders towards them. ** Destroys EVERYTHING except the Orb of leveling. ** Only pulls things while draining energy from enemies. Amulet of Force Simply pushes away items, corpses and even boulders from the user. Aside from a few corner cases like dislodging a stuck boulder and making projectiles such as Poison Blob move faster, it's an undesirable effect. It makes the game a lot harder to play, as potions will happily roll into spike pits, orbs of leveling bounce into lava, and looting corpses requires a chase and quick reflexes. It does have a visible effect on smaller enemies like slimes. * True power: No surprise, the amulet simply starts pushing stronger with each power tier. Amulet of Fortune Improves chest quality and amount of gold earned. * True power: no special effect observed. Amulet of Health A very solid choice. It heals the user over time. * True power: Faster healing rate. Amulet of Hunger Depletes the food gauge, much like the Hungry trait. * True power: Eat food without any consequences. Amulet of Life Saving A classic roguelike amulet. It crumbles upon receiving a fatal blow, and the user is fully healed. * True power: unknown, if any. Amulet of Shadows Makes the wearer harder to spot by enemies when away from light. Additionally, it makes the player character somewhat harder to see. * True power: Invisible when not near any light sources, inflicted with Weakness otherwise. Amulet of Alchemy Turns bottles of water into water potions such as "mighty water", "freezing water", etc. * True power: When picking up a potion, the potion will already be combined with another potion effect. Category:Equipment